Scarves
by Nyxelestia
Summary: Jack and Sabina decide for a covert rendezvous in the club’s bathroom for a little fun. Jack/Sabina No, I could not help myself . PWP. Gift-fic for Jusmine.


_**Scarves**_

**A/N:**** So, because I felt bad about not posting up the "Buttons and Ties" smut I owed Arithilim, and posting up 'Scarred' instead, I decided to post this as my gift to Jusmine to hold the general fandom over until I could finish, polish, and post the Buttons and Ties series! (Also known as the Top!Blonde series…which, **_**no**_**, has absolutely **_**nothing**_** to do with the fact Ara is apparently blonde…)**

* * *

Red and bronze hair nearly tangled in a flurry as Sabina locked the bathroom door behind them, before turning apprehensively to Jack.

The redhead's smile was feral.

Sab wasn't entirely sure how it happened. Really. But one minute, she was backing up towards the wall, next minute, she was perched on the handicap bar, barely balancing on it as Jack pressed her body into the wall and her own lips in Sab's.

Sab tried to resist the sensations somewhat, but Jack's persistent hands all over her rather won out, making Sabina melt, which, unfortunately, made her miss Jack pulling the scarf off her neck.

So it left her rather surprised to feel the nylon and silk around her wrist. And even more so when she looked down to see Jack had tied it to the bar, somehow. Considering the other hand was the only thing keeping Sabina in balance and making sure she _didn't_ fall off the bar…she was trapped.

She actually didn't mind too much.

"What're you…going to…do to me?" Sabina asked, hooking one of her legs around Jack's waist, glad they'd both chosen to wear leather shorts in that particular night.

Jack didn't respond, instead lowering her hands from Sab's face down to massage her neck, collarbone, shoulders, arms…tits…waist…pelvis…hips…

Sabina groaned and melted against the wall as Jack carefully pulled up Sabina's shirt, pulling it up so the front of the neck line and the collar were pulled over her head, and rested behind her neck, pulling her arms together a bit closer…and forcing her to push her chest out more.

As Jack leaned in and put her lips to Sabina's neck, right in the dip of her throat, her tongue on Sabina's pulse, her hands reached behind the girl and slowly unclasped her bra, running her fingers inside and back across Sab's tits.

When her fingers reached Sab's nipples, she tugged at the material, pulling the bra away, and down Sabina's arms, revealing those lovely C's and wine colored areolas, and pert, hard nipples.

"Aren't _we_ eager…" Jack murmured as she pushed herself even harder against Sab, between her spread legs, hands sliding back up to slowly and carefully massage those tits.

And when Sab started leaning back against the wall again, Jack abruptly gave a sharp squeeze to them, saying, "Don't think you get the easy end of this, sweetheart."

Sabina nodded, as she used her knees to push Jack out, slightly, before leaning down as best as she could, and using her tongue to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt, starting from the neck down.

Jack watched as Sabina wrapped her teeth around the buttonhole with those pearly whites, before using her tongue to slowly work the actual button out of the hole. The tip of her tongue actually stuck _through_ the hole when she got it loose.

With the first button undone, she licked her way down Jack's skin to the second button, at the top of her cleavage, undoing that with her teeth and tongue, as well, before licking down into her cleavage…

…and right back up again, as Jack, whose eyes had been shut up until them, bent down to kiss Sab, before Sabina licked her way back down, in between those matching tits, to do the third button.

The fourth and fifth buttons followed suit, Jack keeping a searing gaze on Sabina's tongue as it worked its magic, until only the bottom two buttons were undone, Jack's navel bare as Sabina ran her tongue back up.

She reached Jack's bra, and smiled as seeing it was a front-clasp bra, using her teeth and tongue, with considerable more work (not that Jack was complaining) to unclasp it.

"You have the most beautiful nipples," Sabina said, momentarily drinking in every detail, before using her tongue to complete the picture, exploring every detail with it, nipping now and then with her lips.

Jack's hands snaked up to behind Sabina's neck and pulled her closer, and Sabina took the silent message, starting to suck and lave the nipples with her tongue, the suction making Jack press her tits even further into Sabina's mouth as she worked.

Leaving Sabina's neck, one of her hands reached down to the fly of her shorts, undid the button, and pulled down the zipper, before her hand went up to keep a firm grasp of Sabina's hips.

"I've got you," Jack said. "Let's see what you can do with those magic hands of yours."

Sabina smiled around Jack's nipple and nodded, giving it one last poke with her tongue before leaning back and tentatively taking her hand off the rail.

When she didn't fall, she brought her fingers up to stroke Jack's swollen lips and sweaty cheeks, sliding the back of her fingers down the curve of Jack's neck, before walking her fingers down Jack's chest, around her plump breast, over her navel, and slipped her fingers into Jack's panties.

Turning her wrist and brushing it across Jack's mons, her fingers rubbed tiny circles down Jack's skin and straight into her clit, Jack's entire body jerking in pleasure, but never dropping her firm grip on Sabina's hips or neck.

Sabina started to gently press around the clit in a circle, before pressing her finger to the clit itself, rubbing it in similar patterns, before tweaking it between her fingers like a fine cigar.

"S…Sab…" Jack moaned, whatever she was trying to say lost in the onrush of pleasure deriving from Sabina's purely sinful and utter delightful manipulations.

Sabina, smirking from _finally_ have the upper hand, moved her hand so her thumb was on Jack's pleasure button, and dipper her fingers even lower, bending them, then pushing one straight into Jack's cunt.

"_Mmm_," Jack moaned, her grip only tightening even more on Sabina's hips, probably leaving bruises.

Sabina rotated her wrist, finger and thumb going in circles, the rest of her knuckles riding the momentum of the action to knead the flesh around the area, making Jack's breath shudder in delight.

Another finger in, and Sabina was scissoring them, Jack gyrating her hips over the fingers, pushing herself even further down on them.

Bending her back, Jack leaned in and kissed Sabina, her tongue thrusting into Sabina's to match Sabina's fingers, as a third finger came in, then the fourth – almost the whole hand.

Just _lovely_.

With Sabina angling her hand right on Jack's G-spot, it wasn't long before Jack was moaning, practically screaming into Sabina's ear as she came, a variety of fluids coating Sabina's hand and running into her shorts.

Her chest was moving at a rapid rate as she came, her body slick and shining in the fluorescent light from sweat.

Jack barely kept in a whimper as Sabina pulled out her fingers, then withdrew her whole hand, but before Sabina could grab the bar again, Jack snatched up the stray hand and brought it to her mouth, cleaning off her own fucking juices.

Sabina's eyes fluttered shut as the tip of Jack's tongue met with the tip of her finger, before her whole finger was sucked inside, the pad of Jack's tongue laving against her fingers, Jack repeating that cycle with all her other fingers, Sabina's eyes only fluttering open when Jack was finishing up on her pinkie.

"_Jack_…" Sabina moaned, thrusting her hip against Jack's. Jack smirked.

"What?" she asked innocently.

But Sabina just grabbed the bar she was sitting on and used it as leverage, pushing her breasts against Jack's, her hips against Jack's, her lips against Jack's, her _everything she could reach_ against Jack's.

"Ah," Jack said, devilish smirk on her face. "Still need some help, I see?"

And before Sabina could even process that though (a rather daunting task considering how close to coming she was), Jack was on her knees on the floor, pulling down Sabina's shorts and underwear, so her ankles were stuck together behind Jack's back.

Sabina spread her legs as wide as she could, and Jack took the hint for the invitation it was, bringing her mouth to Sabina.

Sab, for her part, nearly came on the spot as the tip of Jack's tongue came in contact with her clit. But sadly enough, it didn't stay there.

Instead, Jack trailed her tongue down, and straight _into_ Sabina's hole, wet and hot, and her tongue thrust made Sabina thrust her hips in return.

As Sabina tried, desperately, to impale herself on Jack's tongue, Jack rolled her tongue in and over Sabina's clit.

"J-J-Jack!" Sabina yelled. "I'm coming!"

And abruptly…Jack's tongue pulled away.

Dipping underneath Sabina's legs, Jack stood up and smirked at the visage of Sabina, stuck on the bar, legs spread wide and panting, chest and boobs still heaving up and down.

Through a haze, Sabina looked up at Jack.

"Jack?"

Nothing, as Jack…started getting dressed.

"Jack! Please. I need…need…need to-"

Jack just smirked in response. "Now where would the fun in _that_ be?"

And Sabina watched helplessly as Jack left the bathroom, and locked the door behind her, leaving Sabina stuck in a predicament in the bathroom bar.

But, she knew Jack - and all she had to do was wait.

It wasn't long before the door opened, and the American woman stepped back inside again, holding a bottle of Champagne. "Let's see if you can figure out what we're going to do with _this_..."

* * *

**Yes, I know, incredibly OOC. Don't sue me, I haven't found a job, yet, and fanfiction doesn't have malpractice insurance.**


End file.
